


Reasons to Visit Cleveland

by Noturbaby



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturbaby/pseuds/Noturbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby sent the boys to Cleveland to retrieve something -- the same something Buffy is looking for. Sam is terrified of Slayers but then has a few drinks with Faith.  Post series Buffy Season 2 Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“This is so not fair,” Buffy whined into her cell phone as she climbed over some rubble.

“Oh, it so is, B. I took the kids for the 10k run. You have to kill the Yaunti,” Faith was grinning on her side of the phone, Buffy just knew it.

“No, it’s not fair, because you tricked me. You knew I had a date tonight, so you took the run so that I would have to come here and be late for my date with Ken. If I make it at all.” Buffy lowered her voice as she scanned the remains of the old factory building for any sign of movement.

“B, Ken is a dork. I’m doing you a favor. Get over it.” Faith disconnected before Buffy could raise another protest.

Buffy stared at her dark phone in disbelief. Faith hung up on her?! “Oh, she is so dead when I get out of here,” Buffy muttered to herself. “Here, beastie, beastie!” Buffy called quietly in a sing song. “Come out, come out where ever you are!”

A scuttling of gravel sounded behind her making Buffy smile. “Now, that’s a good monster. If you come out and let me kill you quickly, I can still make my date.”

 

“Dude, 2 out of 3, c’mon!”

Sam just shook his head and laughed, “Always with the scissors, Dean.” He shut the trunk of the Impala. “No, it’s fair and square. You go dig up the cornerstone and get the chalice. I kill the snake.”

“Sammy, I say we do this thing together. I mean, how many snake monsters have you faced? It could be very dangerous,” Dean shouldered a shovel and tucked his gun into his waistband.

“Nice try, Dean. According to dad’s journal these things are slow and stupid,” Sam checked his shotgun. “You dig, bro. I get to do the shooting this time.”

Dean huffed in response and walked on, “Fine, scream like a girl when you need me to come save your ass!”

Sam shook his head again as he walked towards the dilapidated factory. He was feeling lucky, this should be the easiest job he and Dean had taken in quite a while. The best part, Dean had to do the grunt work. Sam got the ‘glory’ of the killing of the ‘monster’.

 

Buffy and the Yaunti exchanged blows. “Tell me where the chalice is you ugly green slime ball!”

Buffy pivoted and kicked the Yaunti squarely in the chest. The Yaunti grabbed her foot, twisted it and knocked Buffy back. Unfortunately for Buffy, the Yaunti broke the heel off her new shoe. “Now just look what you’ve done! I loved these shoes. You are so gonna pay for that.” Buffy snarled at him. Instead of a response, the Yaunti began to chant and continued to absorb every punch Buffy threw.

“Oh no you don’t, slimey. No conjuring, only confessing!” Buffy drew a dagger from her belt and began to stab the Yaunti’s limbs, in order to distract it. The Yaunti howled in pain but continued to conjure. “Fine, we’ll do this the hard way.” Buffy drew back and aimed the dagger at the Yaunti’s throat. “Take it back.”

 

It was at that moment that Sam Winchester entered and misread the scene before him. “Look out!” He shouted, drawing Buffy’s attention. When she moved, Sam fired his shotgun and successfully separated the Yaunti’s head from its body.

“Eww!!” Buffy squealed as she was covered in Yaunti blood. “Oh my god, you idiot!” She yelled at Sam. She looked herself over, “Look at me, I’m covered in,” she took a breath then began to gag. “oh gah” she bent over and gagged again.

Sam rushed to Buffy, “Are you okay?” He agreed the stench was awful, and she was covered in green blood and, well, bits of Yaunti. Sam thought he might gag, but at least he had saved her life.

“Oh, I’m okay, I’m flippin’ wonderful!” Buffy growled. Where to begin, her shoe was broken, she was covered in putrid green blood and guts, there was no way she was making her date with Ken, and the Yaunti had conjured an army of zombies. And, on top of it all, giant guy with gun had killed it before she could force it to retract the spell, so, she had to deal with a gun toting civilian and zombies. She slumped against the wall to mentally prepare herself.

Dean rushed into the room, gun drawn, yelling, “Sammy!” He had heard Buffy’s scream and thought that Sam really had yelled like a girl. After he saw the slime covered Buffy, he paused and looked at Sam. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Buffy and Sam answered in unison. Buffy rolled her eyes. Great now she had two civilians she had to worry about.

Sam walked over and held out a hand to Buffy as if he were going to help her up. He had to turn his head from her due to the stench of the Yaunti blood. “Let us help you out,” he tried through his held breath.

After looking them over, Buffy ripped the broken the heel off her shoe and sighed. As she got up on her own, the bulge in Dean’s coat caught her eye. “Do you Indian Jones wannabes have a car?”

“Yeah,” Sam offered ignoring the look Dean was giving him. There was no way slime girl was getting in his baby.

“Good, hurry and get in it and get gone,” Buffy picked up her dagger. “But, first, give me the chalice.” She held out her hand to Dean.

Before Sam could say anything, Dean shook his head, “No way, slime girl. The chalice is ours and its staying right where it is,” Dean patted his jacket.

Buffy, however, was barely paying attention to them, she heard a disturbance outside. “Fine, keep it. For now. Just where did you park?” She started walking in the direction Dean had come from.

“Right past the gate, by the train tracks,” Sam answered ignoring the glare from Dean.

“Well, if you’re gonna keep the chalice thing, you better hurry up and get going before I decide to take it from you.” Buffy wanted that to sound threatening, but she realized that two guys with guns weren’t going to take her seriously. She just hoped they’d leave before the zombies decided to attack. She picked up a piece of metal and swung it to test it’s weight in her hand. She nodded. “This’ll work,” she said to herself.

“Hey, whoa, now, little lady, no reason for batting practice. We’re not going to hurt you ---” Dean’s reassurance was cut off by the sound of metal clanging to the ground. “What the ?’

“Get moving!” Buffy ordered pushing Sam towards the exit where he said his car was parked. Then she attempted to grab Dean’s arm but he shrugged her off. “Go!” She shouted at him.

The sound of more metal falling made Dean look behind her. “You gotta be kidding me!” Dean pushed Buffy aside and fired at the zombies that were approaching. Then he looked at his hand in disgust and wiped the slime on the factory wall. “Uh, yuck.”

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Not a Romero flick, cowboy.” She went straight to the zombies and bashed the first one in the neck with her piece of metal. Then she cut off its head with her dagger. She had no idea how many zombies Yaunti conjured, but if she had to destroy all of them like this, she was in for a long night.

Dean watched her in fascination. Alright, head’s gotta come off he thought to himself. As Buffy dispatched the first one, Dean aimed for the second zombie and managed to shoot it squarely in the neck. The shot didn’t sever it’s head, but Buffy looked over at him and nodded as she finished the work with her knife.

“Hey, we have a problem!” Sam yelled as he came back into the room. “There’s a bunch of zombies out there, too.”

“I’ll cover you so you can get to your car, go,” Buffy pushed at Dean again.

Dean stumbled in the direction of her shove, surprised by her strength. “Whoa, just a sec. Sammy, how many rounds you got?”

“Uh, five more on me.”

“Good, aim for the head or neck of everything in the path to the car,” Dean turned to Buffy, “I’ve got a full clip in here and can at least slow ‘em down some. Once we get to the car, the trunk’s full of just what we need to take care of this mess.”

Buffy studied him for a minute. “Not civilians, huh?”

Dean smirked, “Not so much.”

Buffy nodded, broke the heel off her other shoe then replied, “Alright let’s go.”

 

Once in the parking lot, Buffy realized that the Yaunti must have nearly emptied out the entire nearby cemetery. She didn’t see how they were going to make it to the car let alone out of the factory’s lot. She jumped a little at the blast of Sam’s shotgun, but smiled when she saw the result of his perfect aim. Each zombie took at least two shots from Dean’s gun but, it was still effective.

Once at the Impala, Dean tossed Sam the handgun and opened the trunk. Buffy gasped, her eyes glowed like a kid in a candy shop. Dean grinned and grabbed a broad axe. “Ooh, nice,” Buffy murmured as the axe blade shone in the dim light from the trunk. Buffy grabbed a machete and prepared to decapitate.

Once they had his back, Sam reloaded the shot gun, but Dean shook his head. “Grab a blade, man. The head’s gotta come off and we don’t want more noise if we can help it.” Sam nodded and took another machete for himself.

The three of them actually made short work of the zombie ‘army’, less than an hour. The clean up, however, didn’t appeal to any of them. The Yaunti blood and guts that had covered Buffy had hardened into a smelly crust. She wasn’t sure which smelled worse, her or the decaying bodies that littered the area. Wordlessly, she returned her machete to Dean. She put her hands on her hips and surveyed her surroundings. “Now what?”

Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks. “Now what? What?” Dean asked.

Buffy raised her brow and pointed at the bodies, “What do we do about all of, you know, this?”

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged. “I don’t know. Burn it?” Sam offered rolling his eyes when he saw Dean’s grin.

“Huh, I guess,” Buffy began. “But that’s gonna bring authorities and they're gonna find the bodies and then the open graves.”

“Yeah, I don’t have nearly enough accelerant to make everything disappear before the fire department arrives.”

The guys leaned against the car in thought. Buffy was about to join them when she remembered the slime and decided against it. Instead, she took off her coat and dumped it on the ground, knocking her phone from the pocket.

Sam and Dean nudged each other as they looked at her. Sure, her head was still covered in the hardening slime, but she had been hiding quite the nice body under that crusted coat. Buffy bent over to pick up her phone, making Dean grab Sam’s arm and smile.

“Oh great, four missed calls,” she punched in her code. “Hm,” she nodded to herself, well Ken’s not going to call again after that last message. She sighed heavily, “Damn.”

“Something wrong?” Sam asked her making sure to look in her eyes and not at the shirt that was tight in all the right places.

“Not really, just my date cancelled,” she sighed again. “I don’t think he’d believe any excuse I’d throw him, anyway, seeing as I’m over a half hour late and in desperate need of a shower.” She looked around then dialed again. “Hey, Xander, I’ve got a small problem…” She walked off and the Winchesters could no longer hear her conversation.

Dean admired the view as she walked away and thought that the Xander guy should consider accepting whatever excuse she offered. She was damn cute.

“Xander, I’m at that old nail factory and just like you thought the Yaunti was here attempting to get the chalice thing.” Buffy began.

“Okay,” Xander replied, “what’s the problem? Did you get the chalice?”

Buffy looked over at the two guys. “Yeah, about that, no. I didn’t get it.”

Xander huffed on his end, “Come on, Buffy, the Yaunti is a pretty easy critter to get rid of, what happened? How did you not get the chalice? Did the Yaunti already use it?”

“Look, while I was fighting the Yaunti, it conjured some zombie spell and a whole lot of zombies showed up.”

“So, you saying there’s a mess out there.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. I got a tanker truck at a work site. I’ll send it over.” Xander waved a girl over and wrote something down on a scrap of paper and handed it to her. She read it and left with a smile on her face.

“Also, some guys showed up and they took the chalice before I could.”

“Guys? What kind of guys?”

“Well, sorta helpful guys. They helped me get rid of the zombies.”

“Did you get names?”

“Yeah, Sammy and Dean.”

“That’s it? No last name?”

“No time for proper introductions. One of them shot the Yaunti and got it all over me. The other one admitted to not being a civilian.” Buffy looked over at the guys. “They have a car trunk full of weapons and they have the chalice.”

“Well, I’ve never heard of a hunter named Dean or Sammy.” Xander looked out the window. “Can you tell me anything else about them?”

“Not really. Like I said, we were busy with a bunch of zombies.”

“Alright, what about the car? What’s it look like? Did you get a plate number?” Xander needed something more to go on if he was going to find the identity of these hunters.

Buffy looked over at the car and shrugged. “Ohio plates, can’t see the number clearly. I don’t know, the car is big and black and it has a big trunk.”

“Right, well, that really narrows it down, Buff,” Xander’s sarcasm was not lost on Buffy. “I’ll see what I can find out,” he sighed.

When she disconnected with Xander, Buffy had expected the two guys to be gone, but instead they were pulling the bodies into piles. Buffy regarded them for a minute. Whoever they were, she was really glad they carried an arsenal in their trunk. The way they had been staring at her, though made her a tad uncomfortable. Then she went to run a hand through her hair, only to pull it away in disgust. “Ugh, I had nearly forgotten about that.” She wiped her hand on her pants before putting both hands on her hips. No wonder they were staring. “What do you want with the chalice? It’s not really worth much. It’s brass, you know, not gold.”

Dean smiled, knowing he had the upper hand. “What did you want it for?”

Buffy looked perplexed for a minute. “I, uh, was going to give it to the museum?” By the look on their faces, Buffy could tell they weren’t buying that line.

“Don’t worry about the chalice,” Sam spoke up. “We were only taking it to make sure nothing like this happened.”

Buffy looked around at the zombie carnage and nodded. “Good plan. Seems to have worked well.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, what about you? Seriously.”

Buffy took her hands off her hips. “Look, you know that I know that you know that the chalice is kinda a bad thing. I was going to make sure it didn’t fall into the wrong hands, again.”

Dean squinted following her statement but then a little smile formed. “Do you think there’s something wrong with our hands?”

Before she could answer, Buffy heard a truck pulled up. “Uh, unless you’re going to hand over the chalice, you guys should go, I got this.”

Sam wrinkled his brow, “What, no, we can help. Really, we don’t mind.”

“Yeah,” Dean joined in, “ya know, we helped make the mess, we should really help clean up.”

“Thanks for your help and all, but, really, you guys better go. That’s the clean up crew,” Buffy pointed to the truck that just pulled up, “and they’re going to make a much bigger mess before they’re done. The authorities are bound to show up pretty soon. Go!”

Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He dropped the body he had been dragging and went to his car. “Wait,” Sam began, but Buffy was already running toward the truck.

 

 

************************************************************************

 

The next morning, Buffy was watching the story of the explosion at the old nail factory on the local news. Xander had made sure that the corpses would be completely destroyed. She was about to switch it off when Faith sauntered in and plopped herself down on the couch. “So, B, nice work,” she nodded to the television.

Buffy rolled her eyes, “Yeah, well company showed up and caused problems. I had to do what I had to do.”

Intrigued, Faith leaned forward, “What kind of company?”

“Two hunters and a whole lotta zombies.” Buffy got up, “Ya want some coffee?”

“Sure,” Faith nodded. “So these hunters, where they cool? Or were they total dicks like most we’ve dealt with?”

Handing Faith her coffee, Buffy tilted her head, “Sorta cool. I mean, they sure came in handy when the zombies showed. ‘Course it was their fault the zombies showed.” Buffy took a sip of her own coffee. “Had a bunch of weapons, kept the chalice. Pretty even ‘dick versus cool’ ratio.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a girl in her early twenties. “Morning, ladies,” She yawned. “Mmm, ya got any coffee for me?”

“Sure, Keisha, help yourself,” Buffy pointed to the pot on the counter. “Is your room okay?”

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, “Oh, yeah, it’s good. The bed’s real comfy,” Keisha answered. “But, how was your date last night? Where’d Ken take you? I didn’t hear you come in, so I know it was a good date!” She added with a wink.

Buffy pressed her lips together, “Yeah, not so much.” Keisha looked at her questioningly. “There was no date. The job at the factory did not go quite according to plan.”

“Seriously? Dang, I’m sorry. What went wrong?” Keisha took a seat next to Faith.

“Well, the Yaunti was not cooperative, two hunters showed up, one shot the Yaunti making it explode all over me, they took the chalice, zombies arrived and needed destroying, on top of it all, the Yaunti broke the heel on my new shoes.”

Keisha looked at Faith who just nodded. “Wow, that sucks, those were great shoes. So no date?”

“No date.”

“Aw, that’s too bad, Buffy. You looked real cute, too,” Keisha added, ignoring Faith’s small chuckle.

“I bet she looked great after being covered in Yaunti guts,” Faith giggled earning a small slap on the leg from Keisha.

“And these hunters, they’ve got the chalice?” Keisha asked.

“Yep.” Buffy answered.

“Wow, girl, your night sucked,” Keisha slumped into the couch.

“Tell me about it,” Buffy took their mugs and placed them on the counter.

“What are you going to do about those hunters?” Faith asked. “We’ve got to get that chalice. What do you think the hunters want with it?”

“Don’t know, hope it’s not something bad. Xander said he’d work on tracking them, but I only had first names, a nice axe, and a car to go on, so, it’d be a miracle if he could find them.”

Faith’s eyes lit up. “A car? I know cars. What was it?”

“Shiny, big, and black. Or maybe dark blue.” Buffy replied squinting her eyes.

“I meant what make and model, like Toyota or Ford, or what?”

Buffy raised a brow, “How would I know that? All I know is big and shiny and”

All three women said, “black.” Buffy nodded.

 

Dean all but grabbed the bag out of his younger brother’s hands, when Sam returned to their room. “You had better have gotten something for me, man. I’m starving.” Sam sat at the small motel table and opened his laptop. “Seriously?” Dean shook his head, “Again with the research. Last night wasn’t enough? I agree the girl was pretty cute, but you’re entering stalkerville.”

“Dean, don’t you think it’s odd that she just let us leave with the chalice?” Sam barely looked up from the screen. “She knows we weren’t ‘civilians’. She knows we have the chalice. I just want to know who she is, ‘cause chances are she’s gonna be looking for us.”

Dean sat on the bed munching on his breakfast burrito. “Why do you want to know who she is? Let’s just get the hell out of Dodge. We’ve occasionally run into other hunters before and it usually doesn’t end well.”

“I’m not sure she was a just a hunter,” Sam clicked a few more keys, and took in Dean‘s questioning expression. “She didn’t have a gun, for one thing. She was ready to take on all the zombies without our help.” Dean nodded as he followed Sam’s line of reasoning. Sam looked up at his brother, “I can’t put my finger on it, but something wasn’t right with that girl.”

“She looked alright to me.” Dean grinned as he rose to toss his wrapper. Dean noticed Sam had a small smile, too. “Look, I’m all for finding out --” he was interrupted by his phone ringing, “it’s Bobby.” He said before answering, “Hey, Bobby, how’s it --” Dean listened for a minute and shut his phone. “Well, so much for getting out of Dodge. Sammy, looks like we have to hang in Cleveland for a while. Bobby said to sit tight. He can’t meet us until Sunday.”

“Why? What did he say? Didn‘t you tell him about the girl?”

Dean raised a brow at his brother, “You heard the conversation. He said sit tight and that was pretty much it. There’s worse places than Cleveland.” He paused when he saw Sam’s anxious expression. “Look, why don’t you get your geek on and keep researching girls,” he smirked, “and I’ll get my baby’s oil changed. Then this afternoon we can hit the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Sound good?”

“Sure, Dean, whatever,” Sam sighed, he couldn’t stop thinking about that girl and that there was something very dangerous about staying in Cleveland if she was there, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's up to Xander to broker peace between the hunters and the Slayer.

Buffy and Faith watched as Keisha taught the younger slayers key defensive moves. “She’s good,” Faith admitted. “I’m glad all this training doesn’t fall on us anymore.” She shuddered, “I found having to be a role model for young girls put a cramp on my style.”

Buffy laughed, “I bet you did. We really ought to teach theses girls how to get stains out. I lost a really good coat and a new pair of shoes last night.”

Faith shook her head, “You shouldn’t have dressed for your ‘date’ until you were done with the job.”

“Whatever,” Buffy huffed as she turned from the training room. “It’s not like I was going to get another date with Ken anyway. I’m like decent man repellent or something.”

Faith chose to ignore Buffy’s pout, “Xander learn anything about the hunters?”

“Nada,” Buffy replied as they walked into a small office. “Like I said, I didn’t give him a lot to go on.” Her face grew grim, “Why do you think they wanted the chalice?”

Faith shook her head, “I don’t know, B, but it can’t be good. Didn’t Xander say it was used for channeling demons?”

Buffy shrugged, “Yeah, but hopefully we can find them before they do that.” Buffy looked away thinking they didn’t seem the channeling type.

Faith squinted at her for a minute, something else was going on with Buffy. “What’s the deal with these guys anyway? Why didn’t you just take it from them? It’s what I would have done.”

Buffy made a face. “I don’t know. I mean, they didn’t have to stay to help me. Once they got to their car, they could have taken off and left me with the zombie mess. But instead, they stayed, fought the zombies, and even stacked bodies.” She sat and crossed her arms. “They also had guns and were real good at shootin’ them.”

Faith nodded, “Guess guns kinda put the odds in their favor. But two old guys? You could have taken them after they helped and got themselves all worn out.”

Buffy laughed, “They weren’t old. More like our age.”

Faith’s eyes got big, “Really? Never met hunters our age.”

Buffy smirked, even if it was dark she could tell they weren’t bad looking either, she thought. By now, though, they were probably long gone with the chalice. She was startled out of her revelry by her ringing phone. Looking at the caller ID, she groaned, “It’s the Watcher’s Council.”

Faith gave her a sympathetic look before saying, “Good luck with that, B. I’m outta here.”

Buffy picked up the phone and braced herself for what the council would say upon learning she didn’t get the chalice.

 

Sam had been eagerly awaiting Dean’s return to their motel. When Dean entered, Sam stood up with their father’s journal in his hand. “Dean, do you remember being in Cleveland as a kid?”

Dean wrinkled his face in thought, “Yeah, a couple times, or nearby anyway. Why?”

“Because it’s in Dad’s journal a couple times. He called it a hellmouth and then in 2003,” he flipped a couple of pages, “he just never comes back. His note is something like hunters not needed anymore.” He scanned the page. “See, here.”

Dean made to look it over, but didn’t understand what Sam was getting at. “Okay, Sammy, so Cleveland’s a hellmouth. So what?’

“A hellmouth and hunters aren’t needed?! Come on, Dean!” Sam was frustrated wit his brother’s lack of understanding. “Here, look, in Dad’s journal,” Sam grabbed the book and flipped some pages. “Sunnydale, California. Another hellmouth. Look what happened to it.” Sam pointed at a picture of a crater.

Dean’s eyes widened, “You think Cleveland’s going to become a giant crater?”

“I don’t know, maybe. Ever hear of a Slayer?”

Dean squinted at Sam, “Show no Mercy? Hell Awaits?”

Sam shook his head in confusion. “What are you talking about?”

“Me?! What are you talking about? You go on about hellmouths and Cleveland, then all of a sudden you’re talking about a metal band?” Dean sat on the bed. “You’ve been researching too much.”

“Dean,” Sam said in exasperation, “not the band, the person.” He sat next to his brother on the bed. “Look.” He pointed to a page in their dad’s journal, “In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.”

Dean nodded but didn’t seem to understand. “So, uh…”

“The girl last night. I think she was a slayer,” Sam explained.

Dean raised a brow, “Seriously, Sam it’s just a theory in Dad’s journal,” Sam gave him a look. “Right, those theories are usually dead on.” Dean scratched his head. “You really think that chick was a slayer?”

“Dean, right here it says that Sunnydale had a slayer. No where in Dad’s journal does he have a record of going to Sunnydale even if it was a hellmouth. Now Sunnydale’s a crater and Dad no longer comes to Cleveland. I don’t think it’s a coincidence.”

“Okay, but did the slayer turn Sunnydale into a crater or was that because it was a hellmouth?”

“I don’t know,” Sam answered quietly. “But I know I don’t want to stay in Cleveland longer than we have to.”

Dean looked at his brother as if he were crazy, “Dude, Bobby said to sit tight and we still have to check out the Hall of Fame.”

 

Buffy walked passed the car twice. Big, black, shiny. Yep, she thought, this had to be it. Then she shrugged. She could hang out and see who got in the car or she could use her lunch hour to replace her shoes. Need shoes, she debated, need chalice. Ugh. Then her face brightened. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a piece of paper, wrote a note, and tucked under the wiper blade. Well, if it’s the right car, they should call. If not, then someone will just think I’m a big weirdo.

Buffy delighted in this second pair of shoes. These were beautiful, she turned her ankle this way and that to admire the shoe. Yes, these shoes were god’s gift to her feet. “So, iz theez the ones meez?” the very sleazy sales associate inquired of her.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Who was this guy kidding? He was about as close to being French as the fries she had for lunch, she laughed to herself. The ringing of her phone brought her out of her inner dialogue. Not recognizing the number, she hoped it was the guys with the car. “Hello?”

“Uh, Slime Girl?” asked a deep voice that Buffy thought she recognized.

Buffy covered her mouth piece, “I’ll take them.” Then she returned to the phone call. “This is she, can I help you?”

The caller on the other end chuckled. “Very professional sounding for a Slime Girl.”

Sam shot his brother a look. He was worried that the girl may be a slayer and if she had found their car, she was most likely watching them. He kept looking around the parking lot. “Don’t piss her off, Dean.” Sam hissed.

Dean waved him off as he listened intently. Covering the phone, “She’s at some store.” He informed his brother, making Sam look for the nearest store. “Uh, you left a note on my car?”

Buffy closed her eyes so she was better able to concentrate on the voice she heard. “Yeah, are you Sam or Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean was a bit worried. How’d she know their names?

Buffy walked out of the store. “Um, look, I need that item you found yesterday. It’s vitally important to me.”

“Me, too, sweetheart,” Dean countered. “I’m sorry, but I can’t let you have it.”

Buffy groaned in frustration. “Look, I don’t want to hunt you down and hurt you, but I will.”

“Like to see you try,” Dean snorted.

Sam recognized that tone and grabbed the phone from his brother’s grip. “Uh, sorry about that, you’re talking to the reasonable one, now.” He slapped Dean’s hand away walking quickly to the other side of the car.

“Okay,” Buffy began slowly. “Look, I need the thing you have.”

“Why?” Sam held Dean off with a glare.

“Do you know what it’s used for?” Buffy hoped the honest approach would work.

Sam wrinkled his brow; he didn’t. He looked at Dean. “What is it used for?” he whispered to Dean, who shrugged.

Buffy huffed again. “You don’t know, do you?” Then she smiled. They wouldn’t use it if they didn’t know what it was for. “It’s dangerous, you know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered.

“Then melt it down,” Buffy suggested. That was what the Council wanted.

“I would, but a friend of ours wants it,” Sam leaned against the car. “Are you a slayer?”

Buffy choked and sputtered, “Um, I, uh, that’s not the issue.” She wasn’t in the mood to divulge information to hunters. “Why does your friend want it?” She sat in her car, her voice became strident, “Does you friend know what it can do?”

“Uh, yeah,” Sam shrugged. If anyone knew what the chalice was for, it would be Bobby.

Buffy put the phone on speaker and began to drive to where she had seen their car. She was just going to have to face them and force them to give her the chalice. She swore to herself, “Your friend is going to use it, aren’t they?”

“What?! He’s going to keep it --” before Sam could finish, Dean grabbed the phone from him and disconnected.

“Dude, she doesn’t need so much information. If she is a slayer and as dangerous as you think, you don’t hand us over to her.” Dean climbed behind the wheel and started the car as he waited for Sam to get in. “Let’s get back to the motel and call Bobby again.” As he said that, his phone rang. He saw that it was her calling back and hit ignore. “Great, now she’s calling back. Time to get a new phone.”

Buffy wanted to slam her phone in frustration, but a person just can’t do that to their cell phone while they’re driving.

 

“Slayer, huh?” Bobby sounded exhausted, Sam felt lucky that Bobby even took the call. “She wanted you to melt it down?”

“Yeah,” Sam confirmed. “What should we do? Are Slayers as dangerous as I think they are? I found these websites that link them to the destruction of Sunnydale, California and”

“Don’t get yer panties in a twist, boy,” Bobby needed to stop Sam from talking his ear off. “Yeah, Slayers are dangerous. Don’t wanna get on her bad side. They are wicked strong and brave enough to seem crazy.”

This intel wasn’t making Sam feel better. “Great, we’re definitely on her bad side,” Sam added. In his mind, he began to list the ways he had angered her.

“I can’t believe she’d want the chalice melted down,” Bobby paced. He didn’t have time for this. He had one day to spend with Pamela and he was going to make the best of it. Why the hell did the Winchesters always seem to have urgent problems when he had a ‘date’? “Let me give you a phone number. Call it. Don’t give your name, just tell them what you have. Do whatever the guy tells you. Understand?”

“Yeah, Bobby, thanks,” Sam disconnected after writing down the number Bobby recited.

 

“So, they called you?” Buffy had that look on her face that told Xander he was lucky. Lucky the slayer wasn’t angry with him. Yeah, she looked like she wanted to hurt something. “They offered to meet with you and destroy the chalice,” she shrugged, “no questions asked. Just whatever you say.”

Xander nodded, “Yep, Buff. They just wanted to deal with me, and no slayers.”

She narrowed her eyes, “That doesn’t worry you at all?”

“No, why should it?” Xander hadn’t told her that the guy he spoke to admitted to being afraid of Slayers. “I think I’ve proven I can handle myself.”

“I think I’ll tag along.”

“No,” Xander was adamant. “Buffy, I wouldn’t want anyone else to be my back up. But, I have it from the G man himself, that I shouldn’t screw with these guys that --”

“That’s what I’ve been saying, I’ll make sure they don’t do anything stupid.”

Xander took Buffy by the hand and sat her down. “Buffy, Giles said that they have friends we trust.” To her exasperated huff, he added, “We have no reason to believe they won’t be good to their word; which was no slayers or the deal is off.”

“Fine,” Buffy grumbled as she slumped back in her seat.

 

Dean pulled into the strip mall parking lot. “Why are we meeting at the Potter’s Barn?”

“This guy said we’re gonna use the kiln to melt the chalice. I guess he knows the manager or something,” Sam answered before getting out of the car with the chalice. “You think that’s him?” Sam indicated a man standing by a door at the rear of the building.

“Must be, he’s got an eye patch,” Dean looked over at his brother. “I mean how many guys do you think have an eye patch?”

Sam nodded, “Right.”

“Winchester?” Eye patch asked.

“Yep. Harris?” Dean responded and Xander nodded. “Good, let’s get this over with.”

Inside the store, Xander said, “Before we melt this thing down. We’re going to break off these gem stones.” Xander handed Dean a chisel and hammer, since Dean hadn’t relinquished the chalice. “We each keep a couple stones. Without them, the chalice is worthless.”

“Sounds good,” Dean replied as he knocked a stone loose.

“What is the chalice used for? Why did the slayer want it?” Sam hoped this Harris guy would give a straight answer about the girl being a slayer.

Xander studied Sam, and took a deep breath. If Giles said they should be trusted, then he’d trust them. So far they had been doing everything he asked of them. “Uh, well, the chalice can be used to summon demons. Around a hundred years ago some masons hid it in that factory’s foundation.” He paused to pocket the stones Dean handed to him. He nodded his thanks and continued. “We found out a Yaunti was around and trying to summon a more powerful demon, so we decided to get to it first. More importantly, to me,” Xander took the chalice from Dean and placed it in the preheated kiln, “why were the two of you looking for it?”

“A friend told us it was important and that this Yaunti being around looking for it was bad news. He asked us to get it for him,” Dean answered. This Harris guy seemed to be pretty straight forward. He saw Xander’s next question, “We don’t know why he wanted it, but he is the one that gave us the English guy’s number. So we figure we’re all on the same side.”

Xander looked them over again, “All right.” He peered into the kiln’s window for momentarily, the chalice was nearly melted. “Well I guess we’re done here. Keep the stones or destroy them. Up to you. As long as all four of these don’t come together again, the chalice can’t be remade.”

“That girl really was a slayer, wasn’t she?” Sam asked as they prepared to leave.

“Yep, she’s the best of all of them.”

Sam stopped in his tracks, “I thought there was only one.”

“Well, that’s how it used to work,” Xander responded. “Then there were two. Then we did a spell and made a bunch more.”

Dean and Sam exchanged worried looks. “Spell? Like in witch?” Dean began.

“Bunch more?” Sam added.

Xander sighed, hunters and their prejudice against witches, he thought. “Look, we’re on the same side, remember?” He pointed to himself. “Good guy.” Seeing that they hadn’t relaxed yet, “The slayers are good and the witch that did the spell is good. No worries, guys.” But Sam and Dean looked at each other like they were not convinced causing Xander to sigh again. “Look, believe me, if she wanted, she could have taken you down and not broken a sweat. But, she’s “good”, got it?” Just then his phone rang. Looking at the ID, then at them, he smiled, “Speak of the devil. Hey, I was just singing your praises.” Xander listened for a moment. “Well, I answered my phone proving they have not shoved me in the kiln. I think you need to work on your trust issues.” Xander looked at Sam and Dean thinking they probably did, too. “Hey, since we’re all on the same side, why don’t we go get some beers and some food?”

Dean shrugged, “I could go for a beer. Sammy?” And if the other slayers were as hot as the girl from the other night, well that’s just a bonus, he thought.

“Sure,” Sam answered meekly thinking beers with slayers may not be such a good thing.

“Okay, the guys are in. What about you?” Xander listened while the other end of the line debated. “Perfect. We’ll meet you there.” Xander pocketed his phone, “Guys, the bar is called The Office. It’s on the east side of town. We’ll meet there in an hour, okay?”

“Sure, we’ll be there,” Dean nodded. But, Sam felt his nerves jump up another level. Socializing with a slayer sounded scary.

 

“I can’t believe you want to do this.” Sam was giving Dean the best bitch face he could.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Sammy, what could go wrong? That Harris guy seemed alright. Right?”

Sam nodded. “But, Dean, slayers, as in more than one, and they were made by a witch.” Both Winchesters shuddered.

“He didn’t say the witch was going to be there. Look, we’ll just have a couple beers and leave,” Dean offered. “But, maybe the slayers will be hot, and you’ll want to stay.”

“That sounds more like you than me, Dean.”

“Whatever. I’m just saying let’s go and hang out for a while. We can always leave whenever you want.” He put the Impala in park and cut the engine. “Look,” he said point at the sign, “place even has a happy hour.”

“Ooh, well, that makes this all worth while.” Sam’s sarcasm was ignored.

After buying beers, they grabbed a table. Facing the door, backs to the wall, as usual. The Office had a modest dance floor and a bartender/DJ that claimed he played everything. Sam scanned the crowd, mostly twenty somethings out after work. A cute waitress brought over menus and received an appreciative grin from Dean. “Thank you,” he said emphasizing the you, while once again ignoring his brother’s huff. “Here, look at the menu and relax.” Sam took the proffered menu, but it did nothing to relax him. Each time the door opened, both Winchesters would look. Every time women walked in, Sam seemed to slump in his chair, while Dean would appraise each one. The last three that walked in really got Dean’s attention. The brunette was above hot and looked like she kicked ass just for fun. The black girl was just as smokin and had a wicked smile on her face. But when he saw the blonde, Dean began to smile. He nudged Sam, “Bet you fifty, that’s them.” Sam looked at the women his brother indicated and gulped. The women looked around but didn’t notice the Winchesters.

Buffy felt someone watching her but before she saw who it was, Xander walked in and drew her attention. “Now, ladies, please be nice. These guys are on the same side as us.”

“We’ll decide that after we meet them,” Faith was going to back up whatever Buffy wanted.

Xander sighed and prayed that they wouldn’t start anything in the bar. “There they are,” he said and led them to Sam and Dean’s table.

Dean elbowed his brother again when Xander started to lead them over. When the four of them were standing in front of them, Dean and Sam stood. “Uh, Sam and Dean Winchester, this is Keisha, Faith, and Buffy, you met the other night.”

Sam held out his hand, “I’m Sam.”

Dean did the same, “I’m Dean.” Once they shook everyone’s hand they sat.

Faith grinned at them, “B, you were holding out on me. You didn’t say anything about these guys being hot.” Dean smirked, Sam blushed, Xander relaxed.

“Yes, she did,” Keisha insisted. “She said he had a nice ass.”

All eyes turned to see Buffy’s eyes grow wide and her color change to bright red. “AX, Keisha, I said he had a nice ax.” She looked at Dean whose smirk she wanted to wipe off.

Keisha shrugged and Faith laughed, “Right, sure. Sorry.”

Buffy’s color hadn’t faded. “So, enough about your ax and it’s niceness, did you order? We should order.” She grabbed a menu and buried her face in it.

Sam didn’t know where he found his voice, but he added, “Yeah, no, we haven’t ordered.” He barely knew where to look. Faith had seated herself across from him and he swore the temperature rose the moment she did.

Dean looked from his brother to Faith and grinned to himself. He hoped his little brother was going to be up for whatever that woman wanted, because she looked like she usually got what she wanted and Dean was pretty sure right now that was Sam. Faith caught Dean’s glance and smiled at him. Then she looked at Buffy and back at Dean, who raised a brow. Faith nodded to him and her smile grew. This guy would definitely get Buffy out of her slump.

 

It only took a couple rounds of drinks for everyone to relax. By the time they had finished dinner, the tension had evaporated. When the ladies excused themselves to the ladies room for post dinner primping, the brothers Winchester sat back in their seats and stared at Xander. “Dude, how do you do it?” Dean asked.

“Do what?”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks before Sam continued, “Work with them?”

“Why what’s wrong with them?” Xander sat forward and became defensive of his slayers.

“Nothing,” they said in unison, then Dean went on, “I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on anything.”

Xander chuckled. “Yeah, I know what you mean. But I’ve known Buffy forever and now she’s more like a sister. And Faith, well, that’s more complicated, but we’re just friends.”

“What about Keisha?” Sam asked. He had noticed the two of them checking each other out when the other wasn’t looking.

Xander cleared his throat, “Ah, well, haven’t figured that one out yet.”

Dean nodded to him, “Oh, you’re in, dude. Trust me.” Then he sat back to look over the crowd again.

Xander looked from him to Sam, who nodded his agreement leading Xander to shrug hopefully.

 

In the ladies room, Faith reapplied her lip gloss. “Buffy, that Dean guy totally wants you.”

Buffy stepped back from the mirror after checking to be sure nothing was in her teeth. “Yeah, right.”

“Look B, just ‘cause Ken was a dork, doesn’t mean you always have to settle for dorks.” Faith turned to check how she looked from the back. “If you don’t want him, that’s fine. But Sam’s mine. I’m gonna climb that boy like a lumberjack.” Keisha and Buffy laughed. Faith turned to them, “He had better like to dance. Now, B, did he have a fine ass or did you just check out Dean’s?” Buffy huffed and swatted at her, but they left the room laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

After signing the check, Dean turned to his brother, “So, you cool or do we need to leave?”

Sam looked quickly at Xander then back to his brother, before answering quietly, “I guess we can…”

“That’s my boy,” Dean clapped him on the shoulder. “That Faith chick’s damn hot and she’d probably hunt you down if you tried to leave,” Dean teased.

Sam glared at him, “I didn’t mean...”

“Right,” Dean nodded. “Whatever, man. I say go for it. But if you’re not man enough…”

“What, Dean? You’ll just jump both…”

“Dude, they’re hot as hell slayers, I’ll do whatever they want.” Dean wagged his eyebrows, making Sam shake his head.

Xander groaned and slumped back in his chair. “You guys want to hit the bar?” Xander asked breaking up the brother’s conversation. Dean looked at Sam as if to say it was time to fish or cut bait. “The girls made a dance floor detour.” Xander nodded in the direction of the dancing.

“Sammy’ll have at least one more beer, won’t ya, Sammy?” Dean answered barely able to take his eyes off the slayers as they danced together. He patted his brother’s arm and rose to walk to the bar with Xander and Sam in tow.

“Dean,” Sam hissed, “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Dean looked at the dance floor, glanced at his brother and nodded his assurance. Sam sighed, “We don’t even know what a slayer really is.” He watched Faith move her hips. He turned to face the bar, and whispered, “They might part succubus or something.”

Dean chuckled, “Dude, relax,” but thought it wouldn’t be such a bad way to go.

When the song ended, Buffy led the others to the bar. Faith squeezed between Dean and Sam, gratefully accepting the beer Dean handed her. Then he turned to Buffy, “What can I get for you?”

“She likes those froofy girl drinks,” Faith answered winking at Buffy.

“Okay,” Dean stepped away from the bar and put his hand at the small of Buffy’s back leading her up to the bar. “Order away, it’s on me, sweetheart.” Then he leaned back, “Keisha, you want anything?”

“I’m good,” She lifted a tall drink in his direction and took a sip. “Thanks.”

Dean leaned in closer to Buffy, “Gotta say Slime Girl, you clean up well.”

Buffy laughed, “Thanks, cowboy.” Then she turned toward him and wrinkled her brow. “Why are you guys wearing your coats? Are you going?”

“Ah,” before Dean could answer, his phone rang. Looking at the ID, then at his brother, “Shit, it’s Bobby.” He looked at Buffy, “Give me a sec.” Dean flipped his phone open and walked towards the door.

“The only place they’re goin’ is the dance floor. Right, Sam?” Faith grinned up at him.

“Uh, well, I..” Sam stammered as he watched his brother leave.

A No Doubt song started, “Ooh, I like this song.” She put her beer down and pushed Sam’s coat off his shoulders. “Come, on.” She grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Xander and Buffy exchanged looks and laughed. “Well, come on you two. Let’s show them how it’s done,” Keisha smiled leading both Xander and Buffy to the dance floor.

As she danced, Buffy kept an eye on the door, waiting for Dean’s return. The next song started and he still hadn’t returned. She looked at Sam to see if he was concerned, but he had his hands full of Faith, literally. Buffy grinned. When Faith set her sights on a guy, he had no chance of escape. She turned and saw Dean leaning against the bar watching her.

She smiled as she strolled over to him. Picking up her cocktail she asked, “What, are you too cool to dance?”

As she sipped at her straw, Dean slowly moved his eyes from her lips to her eyes. “No, I dance. This just isn’t my kind of music.”

“Oh. Okay, fair enough,” She reached past him to put her cocktail back on the bar. She was slightly amused that he didn’t move out of her way, forcing her to practically lean into him. “Everything okay with the phone call?”

Dean smirked briefly, then sobered, “Yeah, just a friend checking in to make sure you hadn’t strung me up yet.”

Buffy raised a brow. “Get strung up often?”

Dean’s grin slowly grew as he tried not to go for innuendo. Instead he shrugged and took a pull at his beer, leaving Buffy to her imagination for her answer. “So what do you do in a bar when you don’t dance?”

“Well,” Buffy sighed. “There’s pool tables and darts.” She studied him for a moment. “Think you can take me?”

Dean stared at her for a beat, then bit his lip. “Well, I can try. Lead the way.”

 

When the next song ended, Faith leaned into Sam and looked up into his eyes, “I don’t know about you, Stretch, but I could use another beer.”

Sam gulped, “Yeah, sure. Sounds good.” Faith grinned and led him by his hand back to the bar. Sam looked around nervously.

“Dean and Buffy are in the other room,” Faith pointed to where the pool tables were. She smiled again seeing Sam visibly relax when he saw his brother. “So, Sam, what can I get ya?” She rubbed her hand on his arm bringing Sam’s attention back to her.

“I’ll have whatever you have,” Sam answered.

“Great! Yo, Barkeep, two tequilas and two Coronas!” Faith shouted over the music to the young guy working both the music and their end of the bar. Sam blanched at the thought of shots but changed his mind when he watched Faith lick the salt off her hand. Finishing off the shot, Faith asked. “Hey, what does your brother drink?”

 

The pool tables were occupied, so Buffy walked up to one on the electronic dartboards and deposited her quarters. Dean leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched her throw. Three bulls eyes. Buffy smiled smugly at him and he bowed his head slightly, “Nice grouping. Impressive.”

“Thanks,” Buffy grinned, thinking she should have put money on the game. “Throwing pointy things with accuracy is part of the job.” She handed him the darts as they exchanged places.

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” Dean smiled, “but, uh, the game you picked is Cricket,” Buffy’s mouth fell open as Dean hit a triple 20, a triple 19, and only barely missed a triple 18, “not 301.” Dean shrugged and returned the darts to Buffy. She huffed but thought she’d be able to catch up.

For his part, Dean didn’t hide the fact that he liked watching her. His eyes slowly traveled over her body. Buffy was practically blushing from the attention he was paying her. When it appeared that the game would only last two more rounds, at the most, it dawned on Buffy that he was probably looking at her like that to throw her off her game. ‘Two can play that’ she smirked to herself. She ‘accidentally’ dropped the darts and bent over slowly to retrieve them. She sucked on her straw, she licked her lips, all the while letting her eyes roam over him. Unfortunately for Buffy, Dean enjoyed her attention, it just made him play better. After he threw the game winning dart, Buffy stalked to the board and pulled his darts out. “I want a rematch.” She held out her hand for his quarters.

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Dean said with a smile. Obediently, Dean handed her the required quarters.

“Dean? Buffy?”

Both turned to the waitress that called them. “Yes.” “Yeah.”

“Here, these are for you.” She held out a tray with two shots. “Sex on the beach, for Buffy and tequila for Dean.”

“We didn’t order these,” Buffy said as she held the shot.

“Yeah, they’re from Faith and Sam,” the waitress said pointing at the bar with a smile.

Dean raised his brow, “Bottoms up.” Buffy drank hers and made a face. Dean took the lime, rubbed it on his hand, then sprinkled on the salt. He looked at Buffy while he licked the salt off. He finished off his shot and sucked on the lime, eyes on her the entire time. When he finally looked away from her to get the waitress’s attention, Buffy remembered to breathe.

“Wait,” Dean stopped the waitress. “What does Faith drink?” he asked Buffy.

Buffy shrugged, “Anything. Everything.” She answered with a wave of her hand. “Whoa, wait, don’t start some kind of drinking game with Faith. It’ll end ugly.”

Dean laughed, “Alright.” He turned to the waitress, “If they buy us another round, you just get them whatever their drinking.” He handed the waitress a twenty. “But, let’s start off by getting each of them a tequila. And she needs another.”

“Lemon drop,” Buffy offered.

“Right, and I’ll take another Sol,” Dean said before turning back to Buffy. “Well, start the game, sweetheart.” Buffy wondered which game he meant, darts or distraction.

 

Faith took Sam by the hand and led him to a table near the dance floor. She nodded to Keisha who was still dancing with Xander. Keisha grinned mischievously and whispered something in Xander’s ear.

Faith returned her attention to Sam. “So, Sam, you visit Cleveland often?”

“Uh, no, actually. We used to, but we haven’t for a while,” he cleared his throat, worried that he may be giving away too much information.

 

This really blows, Ashley thought to herself. Nearly all the other Slayers--in--Training were out for the night, but she had to stay in and work with Mr. Wells. It wasn’t like the research was even that vital anymore. Mr. Harris had already met with the hunters and the whole ‘threat’ was over, so she didn’t know why she needed to do this background check. On the other hand, Ms Summers seemed to think these guys were bad news.

She looked over at Mr. Wells, he was in some chat room giggling away. Ashley rolled her eyes, this was not how she wanted to spend her Friday night. Finally, the search engine stopped and pages began opening on her screen. Her jaw dropped open in awe. Then, she smirked. She may not be the fastest slayer, she may not be the strongest slayer, she may get passed over for the juiciest assignments, but, she thought as she looked at the screen, if she could show these findings to Ms. Summers. then she was sure to get the attention she felt she deserved.

 

Buffy looked at the score on the board. Not that she was good with math, but she was pretty sure she was going to need four darts to win, Dean only needed three, if he was good, which she knew he was. Damn, she pouted, so close. She looked at him leaning so smugly against the wall. He raised a brow, and cocked his head toward the board, “Gonna throw?”

Buffy bit her lip, “I don’t know. What do we have riding on this game?”

Dean rubbed his mouth, taking his time to get his thoughts out of the gutter. “Uh, did we place a bet? I don’t remember.” But then he smirked, because he knew she couldn’t go out in this round.

Buffy went to stand inches from him and reached around him to her drink, practically pressing into him. She kept her eyes on his as she sucked on the straw. Dean stood still except for his eyes gazing from her eyes to her lips. Narrowing her eyes, she replaced her drink, “Well if I win, we’re done with darts and you dance with me. If you win, we’ll do something you want.” She walked back to the line, giving Dean the impression that he won no matter the outcome of the darts. With one last look at Dean, she threw her darts, only 14 points from victory. She strolled over to Dean holding out one dart. “Should only take one, right?” She asked with a roll of her eyes.

Dean took the dart she handed to him, smirked, “What do I get if I win with just one dart?”

 

Faith moved around the table to Sam. Sam tried to stay calm. He really didn’t know why this girl got to him. He’d been with his share of beautiful women, and he’d seen his share of supernatural beings. Why did she make him so nervous? Faith ran her hand from his shoulder down his back. “So, uh, Faith, where did you say you were from?” Sam glanced at her as she pulled her stool next to him.

“I didn’t, but you knew that,” Faith leaned closer. “Originally, Boston, but then the whole slayer thing happened and my life’s been a crazy road trip from hell ever since.”

Sam laughed, nearly spit his beer actually. Wiping his mouth, “I can totally relate.”

Faith raised a brow, “Oh really? How’s that?”

“Yeah, we’re from Kansas, but we’ve spent my whole life in a car.”

“I hope it was a nice car,” Faith said with a chuckle.

Sam smiled, “I would never say anything against the car. My brother’d kick my ass if I did.” He faced her, “My dad became a hunter when a demon killed my mom when I was a baby.” Sam coughed, feeling he may have given a bit too much away, maybe he should drink so much around Faith. “Uh, when did the slayer thing happen?”

“Well, it’s kinda complicated,” Faith noticed a slow song was starting, “maybe I can tell you about it in the morning.” She rose and walked around him. Turning back to him, she held out her hand and Sam eagerly accepted.

 

Dean had his hands on Buffy’s hips holding her tightly against him. Buffy rested her arms on Dean’s shoulders, “You won. We didn’t have to dance.”

Dean brushed a strand of hair over her shoulder. “Like the song.” He put his hand back to her hip and pulled her closer, though that was hardly possible. He moved the two of them in a slow circle. Buffy thought the way he moved his hips when he danced should be illegal. She hadn’t had that much to drink, but she was feeling light headed.

Buffy’s cell started to vibrate in her pocket. Dean released her and began to step away. As she grabbed it, she noticed Faith was reaching for hers. She looked at the message and met Faith’s eyes. Both Slayers turned to where Xander and Keisha were standing, Xander looking at his phone.

“What’s going on?” Sam asked. Faith’s face had become serious. She left him with a wave to walk over to the table. Buffy, Xander, and Keisha followed.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks and joined them. Dean held Buffy’s arm. “Buffy, is something wrong? Is it something we can help with?” The slayers exchanged looks. Keisha shrugged and turned to Xander. Faith and Buffy seemed to have a nonverbal conversation. “I’ll take that as a no.” Dean stepped back to allow them to leave the table.

She met his eyes briefly, “Just a message from work,” she sighed. “We just gotta huddle a minute.” She gave him a hopeful shrug and joined the others at a different table.

Xander scrolled down the message on his phone. “It’s really not anything we didn’t already kinda know.”

Faith nodded, “Get to the highlights then.”

“Well, according Andrew, Ashley finished a back ground check on our boys here and she found some items he thought might be of interest.” Xander went on.

“Like what?” Keisha leaned in to see the screen.

“Well, they both have police records…”

“Who doesn’t?” Buffy scoffed.

“Yeah,” Xander nodded. “It’s mostly the usual, B and E, arson, impersonating an officer,” Xander made a motion with his hand as if he were telling his blackberry to hurry with the details. “They also have bank robbery, Dean’s wanted for murder..” He paused as the Slayers exchanged looks and a quiet settled over them.

Keisha shook her head, “I don’t believe it.”

Faith looked at Sam and Dean leaning against the table, “I’m not gonna cast stones. Anyone’s who’s been in our line of work as long as they have…I’m just saying there’s probably an explanation.” She looked at Buffy, who was chewing her lip and looking at the ground.

Keisha was intrigued, “How long have they been hunters?”

“Sam told me his whole life. Demon took his mom when he was a baby.” Buffy and Xander looked stunned. Faith went on, “They were trying to help with the zombies.”

“They didn’t have to hand over the chalice,” Xander said in agreement.

Buffy shrugged, “They didn’t have to buy dinner.” The group’s tension seemed to ease.

Xander looked at the screen a shook his head in a chuckle, “Well, you’ll like this. It seems that Dean’s dead.” He made a face at Buffy.

Buffy smiled and shook her head. “Well, you know that’s how I like my men,” she said making Faith and Xander laugh. “Have Andrew drop the file at my house, I’ll look at it in the morning. I think we’re good now.”

 

At the other table, Dean rubbed his chin and watched the impromptu slayer meeting. Something was up, that was obvious, he wanted in.

Sam twisted his straw, “Dude, this was a good idea.”

“What?” Dean asked distract from the ‘meeting’.

“Hanging out with them. It’s good, I mean we’re making allies.”

Dean chuckled, “Is that what you’re calling it? I thought you were making time with Faith.”

Sam gave him a dirty look, “Whatever.”

“Dude, you drunk?” Dean narrowed his brow at his brother.

“Pfft, no. I might be a little buzzed,” Sam admitted. “But Faith keeps buying shots. And I just keep…”

Dean smiled and nodded, “Not so worried about us hanging out then.”

“Nope,” Sam nodded. “’Cept, what’d’ d’you think they’re talking about?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know, man. Hope it’s not some job. I was really liking tonight.”

 

The slayers and Xander returned to the table wearing smiles, but the Winchester’s weren’t feeling at ease. They knew something hit the slayer radar, they both hoped they didn’t need to worry about it. Faith winked at Dean, but took Sam by the hand and walked away.

Dean cleared his throat, “Ah, everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Buffy looked up at Dean. “Nothing to worry about. You’re not worried, are you?” She raised a brow at Xander.

“I’m good, but then again I always was,” Xander replied grinning. Dean was curious but before he could inquire more about it, Xander went on, “I’m more worried about Sam,” he nodded to the bar taking Dean’s attention with him.

Keisha giggled at them, “I hope he can handle Faith.”

Dean was happily surprised to see his brother thoroughly enjoying body shots with Faith. “Nah, don’t worry about him, he looks like he’s enjoying it,” Dean added and put a hand on Buffy’s hip.

Buffy sighed. I wouldn’t need alcohol to lick Dean’s neck that way, she thought. Then she shivered with the thought.

“You okay?” Dean’s lips brushed her ear as he spoke. Buffy shuddered again.

“Yeah, I’m good,” she leaned back into him.

Keisha smiled at her then said, “We should get another round. You all in for another?”

Xander held up his empty glass, “I believe I am.”

“Sure,” Buffy answered as Dean put his hands in his pockets.

“Keisha, let me get this,” he began.

“No, sweetie, I got it, really,” Keisha grinned. “Xander come help me.”

Buffy turned to face Dean, his hand sliding around her. “So, you really good with Sam being turned into Faith’s dessert?”

Dean tilted his head back and laughed, “She should probably stop feeding him alcohol. But, yeah, I’m fine with it. At least he’s not afraid of slayers anymore.”

Buffy’s surprise showed on her face, “Afraid?”

Dean nodded, “After he saw how you handled yourself yesterday, he did a bunch of research on you guys.”

“Really?” Buffy’s eyebrows shot up. “What’d he find out?”

Seeing that she was completely amused, Dean smirked. “That slayers are hot chicks that kick ass.”

Buffy grinned, “Hot, huh?”

“And kick ass.” Dean heard the opening notes of a song he liked and took Buffy’s hand and led her to the dance floor.

Buffy sighed happily as he put his hands on the small of her back. Dean lightly touched her cheek turning her face to his. “I was thinking you still owe me from our dart game.”

His lips just brushed hers as she responded, “Mm hmm.” Buffy pressed her lips to his, but once again her cell phone interrupted them. Breaking apart she pulled it from her pocket. ‘I’m gonna slay this thing,’ she thought to herself. Dean stepped back but Buffy quickly grabbed his arm and with a look told him to stay. She read a couple phrases, and turned to put her arms back to his shoulders. Dean tilted his head looking down at her, “Everything okay?”

Buffy put his hand back on her hip, “All good.” She let him pull her close again and he began to move his hips into hers. Leaning back to look up into his eyes, Buffy smiled. “And I thought you had nice moves last night.”

Dean smiled and spoke into her ear, “I haven’t even brought out my best moves.” He held her the tiniest bit tighter and Buffy nearly went weak in her knees. She suddenly realized that Ken had never made her feel anything. They had had two dates, last night would magic number three, but she hadn’t even been thinking of doing anything past dinner. Dean moved his hips again. Buffy closed her eyes, I just met this guy and I’m thinking about his other moves. She felt herself flush.

Dean noticed that she was distracted and began to feel doubtful of where he thought the evening was headed. The song ended and Dean was about to lead her off the floor when Faith and Sam came tumbling up. “Hee--ey, you guys. Look at you,” Faith’s speech was slightly slurred. “You’re gettin’ all friendly.”

Sam’s big frame was wrapped around Faith, “Buffy, did you get our message?”

Buffy nodded with a grin, “Yes, I did, Sam. Thank you.”

Sam smiled. “Good, see, told ya it was all good,” he said to Faith.

Faith turned to face Sam, “And I told you, your brother wouldn’t like the interruption.” She bent back to look at Dean, “See, he didn’t.”

Buffy turned to Dean, “Xander and Keisha left, and, uh, Xander was our ride.”

Dean smiled and leaned close to her, “So, now you need a ride home.”

Buffy just grinned, and tried to shrug coyly.

“Good,” Faith said with a grin. “I wasn’t ready for this night to be over, and now I get to check out this famous car.” She led the way to the door.

Dean looked at Sam who shrugged then hurriedly went to catch up to Faith.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy turned to Dean, “Xander and Keisha left, and, uh, Xander was our ride.”

Dean smiled and leaned close to her, “So, now you need a ride home.”

Buffy just grinned, and tried to shrug coyly.

“Good,” Faith said with a grin. “I wasn’t ready for this night to be over, and now I get to check out this famous car.” She led the way to the door.

Dean looked at Sam who shrugged then hurriedly went to catch up to Faith.

 

Dean made to follow his brother but Buffy’s hand on his arm stopped him. “We weren’t done here.” Dean raised a brow to question her. “About what I owe you for the dart game…” Buffy put her hand on the back of his neck and pressed her lips against Dean’s for a moment before they deepened the kiss.

When they broke it off, Dean smirked, “I don’t remember establishing what the stakes were exactly, but, you’re making me wish they had been higher,” earning him a smile from Buffy. He kept an arm around her as they walked out to the car.

 

“Alright, ladies, where to?” Dean asked as he directed the Impala out of the lot. Buffy rattled off some directions and tried to calm down. What was she doing taking this guy home? Faith did that sort of thing, not me, Buffy thought.

“I don’t know about you, Buffy, but I could go for some slayage,” Faith stretched, cracked her neck, and let her legs rest on Sam’s lap.

“Slayage?” Sam asked as he rubbed her legs from ankle to upper thigh.

“Yeah, back in the day, me and Buffy, would burn off some, uh, energy, slaying shit in Sunnydale.”

Sam sat straight up in the seat. Dean nearly hit the brakes but he tried to play it cool, “Sunnydale?”

“You mean the crater?” Sam’s voice suddenly cracking.

Buffy was about to explain when Faith continued, “Oh, ya heard about that? Yeah, Buffy really kicked some major ass.”

Dean looked at Buffy a second before composing himself again, “You? You did that?”

Buffy looked at Faith, waiting for her to interrupt before she answered. “Well, I had help. Faith did her part.”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks in the rearview mirror. “So, you’re saying you’re not just slayers, you’re THE Slayer?” Dean glanced at Buffy. “YOU turned Sunnydale into a crater?”

“Yep,” Buffy and Faith answered in unison. “But,” Buffy began only to get interrupted again.

“Well, Buffy was the Slayer, then I got called up and the next thing you know we’re kicking demon ass and.,” Faith noticed Sam’s pallor. “Sam, you okay?” Faith took her legs off his lap, sat up, and put her hand to his cheek.

Dean quickly looked at his brother in the rearview mirror. “Dude, you better not hurl in the car!”

Sam met Faith’s eyes and took her hand off his face. “I’m not gonna hurl, Dean.” He sighed. “I just,” he ran a hand through his hair and blew out a breath, “it’s just a lot to, uh, you know, process.”

Dean coughs a laugh, “Process, right.” He shook his head. “Slayers made him nervous before, now, you two,” he pointed from Buffy to Faith and back, “you guys are the reason he was nervous.” He went on ignoring Sam’s glare. “You guys turned a city into a crater?!”

“Whoa, it was a hell mouth.” Faith ire was rising. “The First was trying to end the world as we know it.”

Buffy interrupted before Faith could get too angry. “Guys, the town was empty of civilians. We closed the hell mouth. We made all right with the world.” She said with a nod of her head.

Dean slid his eyes over to her again and reached for her hand. “Hear that Sammy? They weren’t trying to end world. They saved it. ” He checked the rearview mirror again, slightly amused that Faith was no longer draped over his brother.

Sam met his brother’s eyes in the mirror. “I didn’t say they tried to destroy the world, just that they destroyed a city.” He looked at Faith whose eyebrow was raised skeptically. “I just,” he attempted to take her hand, but she pulled away. “I can’t believe you guys are the actual Sunnydale Slayers,” Sam said quietly. “I thought you guys would be, uh..”

Trying to stop his brother from putting his foot in his mouth again, Dean added, “He didn’t think you guys’d be so beautiful, ya know. He thought you’d be all ugly and scarred.” He winked and lifted Buffy’s hand to his lips. Dean snickered, “Sunnydale Slayers, what are they like some sort of little league team?”

Faith turned to Sam, “Is that what you’re trying to say?” Sam slowly nodded and Faith grinned. “It better be, Sammy.” She leaned over to him and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Buffy,” Faith called from mid-kiss, “I really feel the need to slay something.”

Sam let out an “Eep.” As Faith’s tongue teased his.

Dean started to laugh. “Faith,” Buffy complained.

Faith turned around to face the front. “Buffy, Sammy doesn’t want me to hurt him. And I’m sure Dean wouldn’t mind a short detour, would you, sport?”

Dean caught Faith’s eye in the rear view mirror, “I know better than to argue with a drunken slayer.” Dean grinned.

Buffy rolled her eyes, but thought that maybe Dean had a point. “All right, I’ll make a call.” She pulled out her phone and dialed. “Andrew, where are the girls tonight?” She listened for a beat. “Andrew, call them off. Faith wants to work.” Another pause, “Yeah, that’s right.” She disconnected and looked at Dean. “Make the next left.”

Dean caught Buffy’s eye and whispered, “She wouldn’t really hurt him, right?”

Buffy shrugged, but smiled. Then Faith answered from the backseat. “Don’t worry, Deano. Sammy’s in good hands.”

Sam uttered another soft, “Eep.” and Dean chuckled.

 

Minutes later, Dean was easing the Impala down the winding cemetery drive. “This is good.” Buffy directed and Dean stopped. Buffy turned in the seat catching Faith before she crawled through the door. “According to Andrew, there should be five. You good?”

Faith grinned, “Five by five!” and leapt from the car.

Dean looked concerned. “Five, five what?”

“Vamps.” Buffy said without apprehension.

Sam bolted upright in his seat. “Vampires?! Five Vampires? We gotta help her.” He was out of the car before Buffy could utter a word.

“Shit,” Dean muttered following his brother.

“Dean, keep Sam out of the way,” Buffy ordered sharply as she, too left the car.

Dean grabbed hold of his brother, “Sam, stop, they’re slayers. Let them do their job.”

Sam turned with anger in his eyes, “Dean, there’s five against one.” He attempted to shrug Dean off, but Dean held tight.

“Sam,” Buffy spoke quietly. “Faith can handle this with her eyes closed.” She pointed as Faith ran with glee towards a small group by a gravesite.

Dean squinted towards the ‘action’. Buffy crossed her arms and leaned against the car to wait. “You’re not going to help?” Dean asked.

“No,” Buffy huffed, sounding insulted. “I lost a coat and a pair of shoes last night. I am not so drunk that I’m gonna risk ruining more clothes just for funsies.”

Dean was stunned at her nonchalant attitude. “She really thinks of this as fun?”

Buffy rolled her eyes, then smirked. “Yeah, trust me. She’s fine.”

Dean had kept a grip on his brother’s jacket to keep him from running after Faith; this also served to help keep Sam upright. “Dude,” Sam slurred. “Leggo, did you see that?” Dean turned to look in the direction his brother was pointing. Sam turned to him, “That was awesome.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Glad you like the show, Sammy. I think she’s doing it for you.” He kept one hand in the material of the back of his brother’s coat, while he faced Buffy.

Buffy snorted a laugh and looked at Dean before breaking into a teasing grin. “You don’t need another show, do you?” she asked running a hand down his chest.

Dean saw her smirk and returned one of his own. “Not one I want to see in a graveyard.” His voice lowering to just above a whisper.

Buffy smiled and pulled Dean closer. Before she could kiss him, she heard Faith’s war whoop. “B! Did ja see that!? Whoo! That was some fun.” She came running up to them and jumped into Sam, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him roughly. “Let’s go home, Sammy.”

“M’kay”

 

Buffy became more nervous as they approached her street. She knew where Faith was going with Sam, but she wasn’t Faith. She didn’t want Dean to leave, but she wasn’t sure she wanted a one night stand either. “This is it,” she said pointing at her small house. Dean pulled in the drive way and cut the engine.

 

Faith and Sam were falling all over each other on the way to the door. When Buffy pulled the screen door open to unlock the main entry door, Dean picked up the oversized brown envelope that had fallen out from between the doors.

Once inside, Faith and Sam giggled and stumbled up the stairs leaving Dean and Buffy alone. Not being ‘miss one night stand’, and not being as drunk as Sam or Faith, Buffy decided a night cap should be next. “So, uh, you want a drink or something?”

“Sure,” Dean smiled and followed her into her kitchen. “Um, what was that pow wow about back at the bar? Was that about those vampires?” He set the envelope on the counter and watched Buffy get glasses down from a high shelf, enjoying the way she had to stretch to reach them. When she turned to him, he averted his eyes to the envelope. Seeing his name on it made him pause. His fingertips tapped it absentmindedly, while he clenched his jaw. “Uh, never mind, I think I’ll pass on the drink,” he turned to Buffy. “I should really get going.”

Buffy was confused until she saw his name on the envelope and watched Dean change before her eyes. His jaw clenched, no shred of the fun Dean of the night remained. She wondered if that’s how she looked when she had to defend herself to one of the many skeptics she had dealt with in her life. “Dean, let me explain…”

He gave her a half smile, held up his hand to stop her. “Don’t have to. We researched you, you woulda done the same.” He nodded and began to walk towards the door. “I’ll swing by for Sam in the morning.” He called over his shoulder.

Buffy stopped him with a hand on his arm and a grip that was surprisingly strong. “What’s the worst thing I’ll find in there?” Dean narrowed his brows. “Really, tell me the worst.”

Dean shook his head. “Buffy, the thing is, that guy,” he pointed towards the envelope “isn’t a guy you would let take you home.” He tilted his head and gave her another tiny smile, before continuing towards the door.

Buffy sighed, it was like he had already built a wall around himself. She moved in front of him and put her hands on her hips, “Answer my question. What’s the worst thing I’ll learn about you from that folder?”

Dean paused then figured he may as well go big if he was going to go at all, “I don’t know, maybe that I’m wanted for murder.” He looked squarely into her eyes, but he didn’t hear the expected gasp.

“Hmm, yeah, I was charged twice,” Buffy responded matter of factly. “Faith was, too. What else?” She cocked her head to the side.

Dean paused, “Uh, well, the FBI thinks I had something to do with a bank robbery in Milwaukee.”

Buffy made a face and nodded, “Did you?”

He shrugged, “Not the way they think.”

“Okay, what else?” Buffy took Dean’s arm and led him back into the kitchen.

Dean wasn’t sure what to make of this, but at least she wasn’t freaking out. “There’s breaking and entering, impersonating an officer and a couple grave desecration charges.” He rattled off the list nonchalantly.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “If I was charged every time I destroyed a mausoleum, I’d spend every waking moment in court.” Dean was nearly stunned into silence, so Buffy opened the envelope and instantly began to giggle. The giggles soon turned to out right laughter.

Dean’s brows rose, “What?”

“Oh my god,” Buffy panted out between giggles. “This.” She hugged a piece of paper to her chest before turning it to hold his mug shot out to him. “What the hell is with that look on your face?” The giggles overcame her again.

Dean smiled and began to chuckle. “What? I look damn good.”

Buffy held her hand out for the picture. “Sure, you tell me about all that other stuff but leave this out?” She admired the picture again. “Yeah, this is bad.” She giggled. “That other stuff, job hazard, ya know?” She waved it off, making Dean smile. “As far as which guy I’d take home,” Buffy poured some wine into her glass and took a sip. “I knew all that other stuff before we left the bar.” Dean looked slightly stunned. “You still made the cut.” She winked at him and picked up the picture and looked Dean over. “Yeah, this is definitely the worst thing in there.” Buffy stepped very close to him so that he had to look in her eyes. “Doesn’t even remotely do you justice.” Buffy’s voice was soft. “So much better in person,” she spoke against his lips.

As her lips brushed against his, Dean snagged the photo from her hand. “I don’t know. I may have to rethink this whole night,” he said as he straightened. Keeping one arm around her, holding her to him, he held the photo up, out of her reach. “I was willing to overlook your petty crimes and even the destruction of a small town, but if you can’t appreciate blue steel…” Dean copied the expression from the mug shot.

Buffy began laughing again. “Blue Steel?”

“Yeah, it’s…”

“Oh, I appreciate it.” Buffy cut him off. “I think I’ll frame it.” She put her hands on his chest, inside his coat and kissed his neck, slowly working her way to his mouth. Dean put the photo behind him on the counter to put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her tightly against him.

The moment Dean slipped his tongue inside her mouth, Buffy wanted more. She decided there was no better time to throw caution to the wind. If she was going to have a one night stand, it was going to be with a guy that could kiss like this. A guy who could make her go weak in the knees with just a simple kiss. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, without breaking the kiss. Dean let go of her long enough to let the jacket fall. Then he put one hand to her head, threading it through her hair. The other crept slowly up her back keeping her pressed against him.

“Although I’m all for more of this,” she said breathlessly, “I have house guests, and I don’t want them interrupting us.” No sooner had she said this, when they heard a loud thud from the upstairs. Followed immediately by a groan and a peal of laughter.

Dean closed his eyes, “I swear I don’t know how we’re related.” He looked at Buffy a moment, “Yeah, I’m kinda sick of the interruptions.” He kissed her again.

Buffy pulled her cell phone from her pocket, and with a smile at Dean, shut it off.

Taking Dean’s hand, she led him to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

 

-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo-

 

The smell of coffee and the sound of laughter brought Sam into the kitchen the next day. He could barely open his eyes due to the brightness of the sun shining through the windows. “Morning,” he croaked to his brother, Buffy, and Faith. He put a hand on Faith’s shoulder then bent down to kiss her on her cheek.

“Morning? It’s practically noon,” Dean teased.

Faith purred with a grin, “Hey, Sammy, how ya feelin’?”

Sam winced, “Like something is trying to hammer it’s way out of my skull.”

Dean shook his head, however, Buffy got up and poured Sam a cup of coffee. “Here, cream and sugar?”

Sam nodded, “Both please.” He held his head in his hands. “Why don’t you feel like crap?” he asked Faith.

Faith patted his arm, “Slayer metabolism. It’s a perk of the calling.” She stood up behind him and massaged his shoulders, “That and a killer sex drive.” She winked at Dean, who laughed at Sam’s wide eyes.

A few hours later, they had to say their good-byes. Faith gently kissed Sam and walked him to the car. Dean, on the other hand, kissed Buffy until she had to hold onto the wall to support herself. Smirking at her dizzied expression, Dean asked, “So, uh, next time I’m in Cleveland, do you…”

Buffy’s smile was slow and she dragged her eyes from his mouth to his eyes. “How soon you coming back?”

“Don’t know,” Dean shrugged. “Next week?” He suggested only half teasing.

“Next week’s good.” Buffy smiled eagerly.

 

As they drove off, Sam leaned his head against the cool window of the Impala. Dean lightly punched his brother’s arm, “Dude, we are so coming back to Cleveland.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
